1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable insertion structure for an outboard motor in which a cable is inserted through an outer casing of the outboard motor via a rubber grommet and which is suited for insertion of an electric cable in a cowling that covers an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an outboard motor is provided with an engine in an upper portion thereof and is covered by a cover called a cowling. When, for example, an engine controller is disposed in the cowling, and the engine controller is connected to the outside of the cowling by an electric cable, an insertion structure in which the cable is inserted through the cowling is required. In such a case, a through hole is formed in the cowling, and the cable is inserted therethrough. However, the mere insertion of the cable in the through hole may cause water to enter from a clearance between the through hole and the cable. Thus, in JP-A-Hei 8-97574, a rubber grommet is fitted to the through hole, and a cable housing part, which is generally called a boot, tightly covers the periphery of the cable to prevent water immersion from the through hole.
However, when the rubber grommet is simply fitted to the through hole, the rubber grommet may come off the through hole by an external force that pulls the cable. Consequently, water enters from the through hole.